fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Must Be The Heart/Transcript
Transcript: Must Be The Heart “MUST BE THE HEART” By Totally Witchy FADE IN: TEASER INT. INTERIOR CHIC DESIGNS – CENTER ROOM – EARLY MORNING SARA LYNN, 23, is bustling around. She has an ear phone in her ear, a cell phone in one hand and a coffee in the other. She is talking to someone on the ear phone, texting another person, and scheduling at the same time. A young girl, HOPE KERMEN, 19, is walking next to her holding a phone and clipboard. SARA The imports will be here by Saturday for Miss. Johnson’s office space. I want a team of workers down there ready to install the carpets and everything by Monday. (pause) Yes, I’m well aware of what Monday is. (pause) I don’t care if it’s Workers Appreciation Day, this job is the most important one we have at the moment. She is annoyed. HOPE Your eight ’o’clock is here and waiting in the lobby, your nine rescheduled for eight thirty, and the rest of your schedule got bumped up by a half hour. All accept your twelve which has stayed the same. The two girls walk past the main desk. Sara glances to Hope and nods. RECEPTIONIST (O.S.) You have a call on line two, Miss. Lynn. It’s Johnathan. Sara looks to the receptionist. SARA Thanks, Maggie. Tell him to either hold or call back. MAGGIE Will do, Miss. Lynn. The girls enter Sara’s office. SARA (into ear phone) Well either figure it out and make it work, or you’re fired. (she pauses then smiles) Glad you’ve found some motivation. Call me when it’s done. Bye now. She touches a button on the ear phone that ends the call. She looks to Hope as she takes off her jacket. SARA (CONT’D) You said that Mr. Hasimoto is here already? Hope nods. HOPE Yes, ma’am. He said that he wants to talk to you about another office space. Sara listens and sips her coffee. SARA Another one? That’s amazing! I’ll go meet with him now. (looks at her schedule) Now, let’s see… Reschedule my five thirty with Maxwell for six, cancel my nine o’ clock massage with Erin – send her a gift bag as an apology, make sure my twelve o’ clock lunch reservations are set, and tell Johnathan that I won’t be able to meet him tonight. Hope nods and types it all into her phone. She pauses. HOPE Uhm, are you sure you want to cancel your dinner with Johnathan? You might regret it if you don’t go. SARA (annoyed) Yes, I’m sure. I don’t have time to deal with him and his plans for the future. I have more important things on my schedule. So can you please just do it, Hope? HOPE Of course, Miss. Lynn. SARA Thank you. She walks out of the office and to her meeting without saying another word to Hope. Hope looks after her boss and friend, and sighs slightly. CUT TO: INT. CUPID’S TOWER – ASSIGNMENT ROOM – EARLY MORNING A HOLOGRAM of Sara Lynn’s morning is fading back into LOVELI, the Head Cupids ring. PRUE HALLIWELL is standing in front of Loveli, watching the Hologram with interest. LOVELI As you can see, Sara is neglecting her love and duties to her family, friends, and boyfriend. The Cupids and I have made her your new charge. It is your duty to make sure she has a healthy balance of work and pleasure. Prue listens and nods. She is nervous, but knows that she doesn’t have a choice in whether she accepts the charge or not. PRUE Yes, ma’am. But, are you sure that I am the right one for this job? I think maybe another Cupid would be better at this. Parker, even. LOVELI (firm) Our decision is final. And unless you want to take this up with The Council, I suggest you accept the job. Prue swallows hard. PRUE Of course, ma’am. I will get started on her case as soon as possible. Loveli smiles. LOVELI Good, I’m glad that you have made the right choice. I will check in on the case in two days. Go in love. PRUE (dips head) Go in love. Loveli BEAMS out of the room, and Prue raises her head and lets out a nervous sigh. She squares her shoulders and chin, and BEAMS out as well. BEAM; OPENING CREDITS FADE IN MUSIC; PERFECT BY HEDLEY: ACT ONE EXT. MULTIPLE SHOTS OF THE CITY, HALLIWELL MANOR – EARLY MORNING CUT TO MUSIC: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – MELINDA’S ROOM - EARLY MORNING Melinda pulls a loose top over her white bra, and pulls her hair out of her shirt and lets it tumble down her back. She then straightens her shirt. She puts on her necklace, and then turns around. MUSIC FADES OFF/BEAT. A male is standing right behind her. She lets out a scream and nearly jumps out of her skin, and puts a hand over her heart. MELINDA You scared me! CAMERA: Snaps to male. It is MARCUS. He chuckles. MARCUS Sorry, Hun. I didn’t mean to. He pulls her into him, and she wraps her arms around his neck. MARCUS (CONT’D) Forgive me? She smiles and then smirks. MELINDA Depends… MARCUS (smirks) On? MELINDA If you’re here to visit your girlfriend, or to hide out. He hesitates and Melinda sighs dropping her arms. He drops his as well. MELINDA (CONT’D) What’s the problem now? MARCUS Nothing that I can’t handle. I promise. MELINDA Don’t give me that crap, Marcus! I know you, and I know the Underworld. There is no way that you would come here this early if you weren’t in trouble. MARCUS Melinda, don’t worry. I promise that I’m fine. She is hesitant to believe him. He pulls her closer to him. MARCUS (CONT’D) I’ll meet you back here in one hour, okay? And then I will treat you to an amazing lunch on top of the Eifel Tower. She puts her arms around his neck. MELINDA That sounds perfect. The smile at each other and then kiss. Marcus pulls back. MARCUS I’ll see you soon, my love. MELINDA See you soon. He then SHIMMERS out, and Melinda sighs dropping her arms. FADE TO: EXT. NC’S COFFEE SHOP – OUTDOOR TABLES – EARLY MONRING Sabrina is sitting a table set for two and has her chin resting in her hand. She has a coffee in one hand and is moving it around. The chair across from her is empty. She picks up her phone and looking at the clock. Her date is 20 minutes late She frowns setting it back down on the table. Carrie walks over to Sabrina, and frowns slightly. CARRIE I take it he still hasn’t shown up? Sabrina looks up. SABRINA No, he hasn’t. What’s the point in asking a girl out if you don’t plan to show? Carrie frowns and rest her hand on Sabrina’s shoulder. CARRIE I’m sorry, S. If you want anything else it’s on the house, okay? SABRINA Thanks but… I think I’m just going to go home. If he shows up tell him I went home, okay? Carrie nods. CARRIE Will do. Sorry again about your date. If you need to talk or anything don’t hesitate to call me. SABRINA (smiles) Thanks, Carrie. Carrie smiles softly. Sabrina stands up and picks up her purse before the two girls exchange a hug. Sabrina heads to her car and climbs in. She lets her hair out of its pretty bun and runs her fingers through her long blonde hair. SABRINA (CONT’D) It’s official. Men just don’t like me. She leans back in her seat, and looks up at the ceiling of her car. A thought hits her. SABRINA (CONT’D) Maybe all I need is a little help… She pulls out a little notepad and pen and bites the end of her pen as she thinks. SABRINA (CONT’D) Let’s see… (mumbles incoherently) She the scribbles before grinning. SABRINA (CONT’D) Here goes nothing… She clears her throat. SABRINA (CONT’D) '' Men so blind, men so kind. Open your eyes and rest them on me so they may see what they are missing. Please don’t ask why or be shy, just open your hearts to me.'' She looks up, and it appears that nothing has happened. She tosses the pen and paper aside. SABRINA (CONT’D) Who am I kidding? A spell like that would never work. She then starts her car and pulls out of the parking lot, and drives away. CUT TO: INT. N&C’S CAFÉ – TABLES – EARLY MORNING A light pink mist flows into the Café and splits. It goes to the males in the building and flows into their eyes. They all freeze up their eyes going a reddish-pink color before returning to normal. Then, all at once, they stand up and exit the Café. Parker is pouring a cup of coffee, and watches in surprise as the men leave. Carrie is confused and walks up to Parker. CARRIE What the hell is going on?! Parker narrows her eyes, and then it hits her that they must be under a spell. PARKER That is a really good question. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT TWO INT. INTERIOR CHIC DESIGNS – JANITOR CLOSET – MID-MORNING Prue BEAMS into a closet and nearly knocks over a mop. She quickly grabs it and puts it back in its rightful spot before it can cause too much noise. She then adjusts her hair and clothes, before straightening her cupid ring and bracelets. She cracks open the door and looks out to make sure no one is looking, and luckily no one is. She slips out and quickly blends in with a group of interns passing by. Sara is leading the group and she is talking about color palates. She suddenly halts and all the interns stop, including Prue. Sara turns to face them. SARA Okay, let’s recap. Mixing a grey Bashian Rug with a silver Marrakech Curtains is… She points to a male. MALE INTERN #1 Allowed. Sara narrows her eyes. SARA WRONG! (everyone jumps) Marrakech Curtains are only ordered in beige, not silver. Honestly, have you been paying no attention at all?! The intern turns crimson and Sara sighs exasperated. SARA (CONT’D) Okay, next question. A brown oak dresser should be: A. Glossed. B. Polished. Or C. None of the above. She points to Prue this time. Prue blinks rapidly PRUE Me? SARA (annoyed) Yes, you. PRUE (confident) Polished. SARA Well you are correct. (looks at her phone) Okay everyone, short break. Meet in my office in fifteen minutes. The interns nod and disband. Prue lingers around then follows Sara into her office. Sara looks up from behind her desk. SARA Can I help you? Prue straightens up. PRUE Actually, yes. I heard that you and Johnathan are going through a rough patch. I happen to specialize in relationships. If you ever want to talk, please let me know and I’ll- SARA (interrupts sharply) I’m sorry, but who the hell are you to inject yourself into someone else’s relationship? (looks her up and down) And what are you anyway? Some kind of counselor? PRUE (taken aback) I’m sorry I didn’t mean to upset you. My name’s Prue, Prue Halliwell. (pauses) Something like that - I do my work for free though. SARA (annoyed) Good for you. Now, I’m very busy today so you can see yourself out. Or I can have security do it. Your choice. PRUE You’re always busy, Sara - too busy to even see what is right in front of you. You are losing Johnathan – a man who loves you, and cares about you so much. And you can’t look me in the eye and tell me that I’m wrong because you know I’m not. (pauses) At night you think about your life, your future, and what you want. And it scares you because you don’t know how to balance romance and professionalism. I know what you’re going through, and I can help. (sets a piece of paper on the desk with her number on it) And when you know it to, then you can call me. She turns and stops at the doorway. PRUE (CONT’D) I know what it’s like to delve into your work and not have the time for a relationship. I just don’t want you to regret losing him. Because that pain will never go away; no matter how much you want it to. Her eyes have some tears in them, and she then leaves. CAMERA MOVES TO SARA. She is looking after Prue and she looks sad, for she knows that Prue is right. CUT TO MUSIC; HAIR BY LITTLE MIX FT. SEAN PAUL: INT. PHOEBE AND COOP’S HOUSE – KITCHEN – LATE MORNING Paris is in the kitchen listening to Hair by Little Mix on her phone and dancing along to it as she makes herself a sandwich. CUT TO: INT. PHOEBE AND COOP’S HOUSE – ENTRY WAY – LATE MORNING Parker unlocks the front door and steps inside before reclosing it. She can hear the music and smiles and walks to the kitchen. CUT TO: INT. PHOEBE AND COOP’S HOUSE – KITCHEN – LATE MORNING Parker smiles and watches her sister dancing to the music. Paris turns around and screams loudly and jumps back dropping her plate. Parker gasps quickly FREEZES the plate. fades off PARIS Parker! What the hell?! You almost gave me a heart attack! She grabs her plate and sandwich and fixes it. PARKER Sorry! I didn’t want to bother you. You looked like you were having fun. PARIS So you just stood there and watch me like a creepy person? Parker chuckles. PARKER Sorry, Pear. PARIS What are you doing home anyway? Don’t you have work today? She takes a bite of her sandwich. PARKER Yeah, I did. But then the weirdest thing happened. Everyone just up and left. First the guys, and then everyone else. PARIS (chewing) Sounds like a spell gone wrong. PARKER What do you mean? Paris takes a drink of water. PARIS Well, it’s either that or the coffee there really sucks. PARKER Actually, Sabrina was there and got stood up. You don’t think she would… I mean she wouldn’t of… Paris shrugs and takes another bite of her sandwich. Prue BEAMS in. PARIS (chewing) Hey, Prue. PRUE Hey, Pear. How was martial arts class? Paris shrugs. PARIS Fine. The usual. We just ran drills and stuff. I have another class later. (pauses) How was the new charge? PRUE (confused) I’m glad you’re enjoying it… Wait. How did you know about that? PARIS I hear things. Prue and Parker give her a look. Paris rolls her eyes, ignoring their unasked question. PARIS (CONT’D) How is she? PRUE A very… Strong-willed woman. Paris smirks and Parker chuckles. PARKER Well, just be patient. And make sure that you don’t pressure her. PRUE Don’t worry Parker, I’ll be fine. (pauses) Why aren’t you at work? PARKER Well, I’m pretty sure that Sabrina cast a little spell on the people at the café, which made everyone leave. Prue is confused. PRUE She did what? Why would she do that? PARIS She probably didn’t mean to. The spell probably just backfired on her. PARKER Yeah well, it’s a pretty big backfire. (phone beeps) That’s Carrie, she needs me back at work… I have to go. Will you two be okay here? PRUE Yeah we’ll be fine. Just go and fix the spell before Nicole and Carrie freak out. If you need help we’re just a call away. I’m going to go back to Sara and try to help her. PARKER Alright, will do. Good luck. (pauses) Both of you. Paris nods and then Parker leaves the kitchen while Prue BEAMS out. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT THREE INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – MELINDA’S ROOM – MID AFTERNOON Melinda is pacing nervously. She is tapping her phone against the palm of her hand in a panic while munching on her lip. Her phone rings. She answers it quickly. MELINDA Marcus? SIERRA (OVER PHOONE) Nope… Just me. You expecting a call from dream boy? Melinda sighs. MELINDA Something like that… SIERRA (OVER PHONE) Alright Mel, spill it. What’s going on? Why are you acting weird? Melinda chews her lip, wanting to tell the truth but can’t. MELINDA Marcus he Uhm… Has a hard background, and he had to visit home. He promised he’d be back by now and I’m just a little worried, that’s all. SIERRA (OVER PHONE) Don’t be! I’m sure he’s just busy catching with up people. MELINDA That’s what I’m afraid of… SIERRA (OVER PHONE) (sighs) Alright, if you’re that worried about him then you have to go to him. Melinda looks up an idea hitting her. MELINDA Sierra… You’re a genius! Thank you! Love you, bye! She hangs up without another word. She then grabs her jacket. A knock sounds. Moments later Wyatt opens the door. WYATT Hey. Mom’s going to Halliwell’s early tonight. She said to swing by if you get hungry, okay? Melinda nods quickly pulling her jacket on. MELINDA Okay, thanks. WYATT (curious) You going somewhere…? MELINDA (covering) Yeah, to the store. I have to get some stuff. WYATT Okay. Hey, did Chris tell you about the demon Luesent? MELINDA (rushed) Yeah, probably. Why? Chris pokes his head in as he’s coming down the hallway. CHRIS I- WYATT (interrupts/corrects) We. Chris rolls his eyes. CHRIS We think she’s the reason things are heating up around here. MELINDA (panicking inside) Right. So you’re going to vanquish him or something? CHRIS No, we’re going to back her a cake and invite her for dinner. (sarcastic) Melinda nods. MELINDA Great. So you guys don’t need me then? WYATT (worried) Mel… Are you feeling alright? Melinda looks at him curiously. MELINDA Yeah, why wouldn’t I be? CHRIS Because I was sarcastic and you didn’t banter. MELINDA I’m just tired. Look, I’d really love to stay and chat but I have to go. So, see ya later and you can tell me all about Luesent later. Kay? Bye! She waves then ORBS out. CUT TO: INT. THE UNDERWORLD – UNKNOWN AREA – MOMENTS LATER Melinda is walking around clutching a potion bottle. She hears a noise and whirls around ready to kill a demon. Instead she sees a bat. Sighing she looks to her phone at a picture of bunch of highlighted areas on a map of the Underworld – Marcus’ hideouts. Sighing she flicks through the pictures trying to find a clearer one. MARCUS (O.S.) Might want to Instagram later. Melinda whirls around and gasps. Marcus looks like he’s been jumped; his face is bloody and beaten, his arms burned from fireballs and clothes pretty much shredded. He looks sweaty and unbalanced. He goes weak at the knees. MELINDA Oh, my god! She moves forwards to steady him. MELINDA (CONT’D) (worried) What happened? The move to the ground behind a boulder. She investigates his wounds. MARCUS S-some of the rival demon’s heard that I was asking questions about the Fated Ones, who attacked, why, and what not. MELINDA We already know who did it – Kayak. And he’s deader than dead. Marcus shakes his head. MARCUS According to the Underworld a demonic witch named Luesent sent Kayak after you. Some says she’s close with the Durak and his minions… Melinda gets it. MELINDA The demons that attacked Prue and them… She’s picking us off by using other demons. That’s not – she can’t do that! Suddenly the boulder is with two ENERGY BALLS causing it to splinter. Melinda ducks instinctively before looking to Marcus. MELINDA (CONT’D) (hushed) Stay. Down. DEMON #1. Come out, come out little witch! Melinda stands up. MELINDA Over here, bird breath. It snarls but Melinda THROWS him backwards and he vanquishes when he hits a rock. The second Demon SHIMMERS out. MELINDA (CONT’D) Dammit! She then looks to Marcus who is coughing and not look good. She places her hands on his arm. MELINDA C’mon, let’s get you out of here. She ORBS out with him. SNAP TO: A cave entrance that is tucked in. LUESENT is watching the whole thing unfold, a cruel smile on her face… CUT TO: INT. MATTHEWS-MITCHELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – EARLY AFTERNOON Sabrina is sitting in the Living Room with a carton of chocolate ice cream and a spoon. She is watching TV with a bored, and lonely expression on her face. The doorbell rings and she sighs ignoring it. The bell rings relentlessly. Sabrina groans and sets the carton down on the coffee table and stands up heading to the door. SABRINA (CONT’D) COMING!! She opens it and her jaw drops at what she sees; a mob of men clutching some sort of gift for her. MALE #1. Sabrina! I’m your guy! MALE #2. I love you Sabrina! MALE #3. You’re my true love! MALE #8. Don’t listen to them! I’M your guy! They are all yelling, talking at once, and have goofy smiles on their face. SABRINA Oh… My… God… They start to walk closer to the door and one tries to push his way inside. SABRINA (CONT’D) No! Get back! Go! (she smacks at her arms) Shoo! Skedaddle! (pushes them back) She then closes the door locking it. Their disappointed groans can be heard, but then they all start professing their love at the top of the lungs. She turns. SABRINA (CONT’D) (desperate) WYATT!! CHRIS!! CUT TO: INT. INTERIOR CHIC DESIGNS – SARA’S OFFICE – MID AFTERNOON Prue is standing in Sara’s office admiring a picture of the sun setting over a beach. She smiles, and touches the antique looking frame. SARA (O.S) Who let you in here? Prue jumps startled, and turns around. She quickly composes herself. PRUE No one. I let myself in. SARA Leave now or I will call security. PRUE No, I don’t think you will. Because you know that I’m right. SARA I have job, and a career and if Johnathan can’t respect that then maybe he- PRUE (interrupts) He isn’t the guy for you. Because the guy for you would respect the fact that you have a job, and know that he comes second to work. SARA (surprised) How did you know that? PRUE That’s what your mother told you all the time growing up. That and that love is overrated and unneeded. Sara is uneasy and looks at Prue in a suspicious and curious manner. SARA How did you know that? Who are you? (demands) PRUE (thinking) You could call me… An intervention from beyond. Sara raises one eyebrow not believing her. PRUE (CONT’D) I can’t tell you much, but I can tell you that you are destined for greatness. Great success, great power, money… And true love. You are meant to fall in love, but if you aren’t careful then you might miss your opportunity. And that would be heartbreaking. Sara swallows hard. SARA I can’t. PRUE Yes, yes you can. You just have to believe in it. SARA You don’t understand. I can’t! Prue is confused. SARA (CONT’D) (in tears) I’d like you to leave. Please. (waits) Leave! Now! Prue jumps in surprise, and blinks shocked. PRUE O…kay… You still have my number so call me if you need anything. Prue moves to the door as she talks. SARA That won’t be happening. Before Prue can respond, Sara slams the door in her face. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT FOUR INT. MITCHELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – MID AFTERNOON Sabrina, Wyatt, Chris, and Kathrine are gathered in the Living Room. BRAD, 21, is unconscious on the couch. Kathrine looks to her sister. KATHRINE Why is he here again? Sabrina sighs. SABRINA He showed up after the others did. He came in the back door, starting professing his love and, well… I kinda sort of him in the head with a vase? (cringes) KATHRINE (shocked/scolding) Sabrina! You’re the older sister and yet I’m cleaning up your messes. Please tell me you see the irony in that! SABRINA I get it, okay? I screwed up! Did I ask you to lecture me? No. Did I ask you to come and help me fix this? Yes. So please, help me. Chris chuckles from the window. Sabrina looks at him, her eyes like little blue daggers. SABRINA (CONT’D) This. Isn’t. Funny. Chris looks to Sabrina and tries not to laugh. CHRIS You’re right, it’s not… It’s freaking hilarious! (laughs) Oh, I’m sorry… But casting a love spell is just so- WYATT (interrupts) Unintelligent. (to Chris) You aren’t helping, by the way. Chris raises his hands in retreat. WYATT (CONT’D) Alright. (to Sabrina) What was the spell exactly? SABRINA It’s in my purse, hold on… She gets her purse and pulls out the spell. SABRINA (CONT’D) Okay, here it is… She hands him the spell and he reads it over. WYATT Well, Sab, the good news is that the spell is easily reversible. SABRINA Great! (pauses) And the bad news…? WYATT (sighs) Parker is going to be pissed. And she may or may not be on her way here right now. Sab’s eyes widen. CHRIS Actually, she’s here! (grinning) KATHRINE Awwweessommme!! Ooh, should I get popcorn and pretzels? (serious) CHRIS Mmm… No, too much salt. Just popcorn though. Kathrine nods understanding her cousin’s point of view. KATHRINE Alright. I’ll go get it now. (giddy) Sabrina glares at her sister. KATHRINE (CONT’D) (confused) What’s with the look? SABRINA You are officially the worst sister ever. CHRIS (O.S.) Here she comes!! KATHRINE I love you to, sis. (fake smile) The door bursts open before slamming shut. PARKER (O.S) SABRINA!!! Sabrina! A very angry, discombobulated, and stunned Parker enters the room steaming. Kathrine and Chris quickly move to couch and grab a bowl of Raisins since they didn’t want to miss anything. A guilty Sabrina looks at her cousin and gives a forced smile. SABRINA Sorry…? CUT TO: INT. INTERIOR CHIC DESGINS – SARA’S OFFICE CLOSET – MID AFTERNOON Prue BEAMS into the closet thinking it’s empty, but choosing a closet just in case. The witch moves away from the fancy stuff before brushing herself off. She places a hand on the door knob thinking the office is empty. She hears a soft bickering sound coming from outside the door and peaks through the crack in the door. CUT TO: INT. INTERIOR CHIC DESIGNS – SARA’S OFFICE – MOMENTS LATER THROUGH DOOR CRACK. Sara is gesturing about. KILLIAN, 30’s, is standing in front of her. SARA Look, I’m sorry, okay? You wanted me to cancel with him, so I did. You wanted me to get rid of the intern, so I did. Now, we’re done. The guy gets angry and advances towards Sara who retreats. KILLIAN We are not done until I say we are… You’re the one that wanted the budding company, the fame, money, and wealth… That comes at a price sweetheart. And love is that price. (strokes Sara’s face) Now if you’re having second guesses I can always take this away… (gestures to the office with one hand) SARA L-Let’s not be rash here, Killian… KILLIAN That’s what I though. (evil smile) SNAP TO PRUE’S FACE. She is nervously listening. She suddenly realizes he’s a demon and gets nervous. KILLIAN (CONT’D/O.S.) Now… Onto this… Witch that you were telling me about. Who is she? What’s her name? What are her powers. SNAP TO KILLIAN AND SARA. Sara is scared. Killian is roaming the office twirling and tossing things in the air then catching them. SARA She said her name was Prue Halliwell. As for her powers I- KILLIAN (interrupts/looking away) Oh, don’t worry, love I know this one. There’s a bounty on their heads – issued by a dear ally of mine. (eyes snap up) And I know just how to get it… He then grabs a knife from his pants, snatches Sara’s arm, and holds the knife to her throat from behind her. Sara cries out. SARA (crying) Let me go! Please don’t kill me! KILLIAN Kill you? Oh, no… I want you to call for your Cupid. SARA (shocked/confused) Cupid?! KILLIAN Yes, Cupid. Now yell her name really, really loud, or else I’m going to kill you. (waits then pushes the knife into her neck) SARA P-PRUE!! PRUE!! Prue BEAMS into the office from the closet without hesitating. Sara is speechless. PRUE You messed with the wrong woman’s charge! She then holds out her hand and REMOTE BEAMS the knife into her hand. PRUE (CONT’D) Sara, run! NOW! Sara screams and runs to Prue, hiding behind her. Killian forms a FIREBALL. SARA (freaking out) Oh, my god!! Killian launches it at Prue and Sara. Prue grabs her charge and pushes the both of them to the floor. The fireball misses and hits the wall. PRUE Behind the desk. Go! Now! Sara nods and crawls to the desk and hides under it. Prue rolls to her back and crawls away from an intruding Killian. KILLIAN Filthy witch scum! I will kill you, your pathetic charge, and then your family! And you can’t stop me! Your parlor tricks are nothing compared to my power! Prue hits a wall and uses it to brace herself against. PRUE Wanna bet? She then forcefully extends her hand straight out, and TELEKINETICALLY throws Killian through the opposing office wall. He falls limp, covered in sheet rock and debris. PRUE (CONT’D) You messed with wrong Halliwell… Scum. She then clambers to her feet and Sara runs to Prue. Without hesitating Prue grabs Sara’s wrist and BEAMS out. FADE OUT: FADE IN: ACT FIVE INT. MITHCELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – LATE EVENING A steaming Parker is yelling at Sabrina. PARKER Not only were you incredibly stupid, but you risked my best friend’s business, my job, and the reputation of the coffee house! All for what? Him?! (points to Brad) SABRINA (ashamed) Not him but… Yeah. Parker is in utter disbelief. PARKER I… I can’t believe this. Sabrina gets angry suddenly. SABRINA What do you want me to say Parker, huh?! That I’m sorry?! Because I already have and you don’t seem to care. Yes, I screwed up. Yes, I made a mess. But I’m trying to fix it! You on the other hand are just yelling at me when your real problems are much deeper than that and you know it! Parker turns to Sabrina. PARKER What is that supposed to mean? Wyatt moves towards the girls to break it up but Kathrine grabs his wrist and shakes her head, no. He then retreats. CHRIS Oooh cat fight! Sabrina and Parker glare at him. SABRINA & PARKER Shut up, Chris! SABRINA (CONT’D) It’s supposed to mean that while I’m off living my life, you’re working and being and adult when you just turned 21. PARKER I am not jealous of you. SABRINA I didn’t say you were! Parker goes to respond when Wyatt cuts her off. WYATT Enough! If you two want to fight, so be it. But we have to reverse this spell before Sleeping Brad wakes up. So can we please do that first and bitch later? The girls grumble in agreement. WYATT (CONT’D) Great. Now, while you two were arguing I edited the spell. Say it and everything should go back to normal. Sabrina takes it. SABRINA Men with no mind, men with no will, they will no longer rest their eyes on me as their hearts are now free. Close your hearts to me, close your eyes to what you should not see. So mote it be. As soon as she finishes the pink smoke that went in Brad earlier flows back out and disappears into the air. Sabrina smiles and then hugs Wyatt. WYATT Oomph! SABRINA Thank you. I appreciate it. Wyatt smiles and hugs back. WYATT You are most welcome. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – EARLY EVENING Prue is pacing. None of her family members have answered their phones, and she is out of people to call for help. She scrolls through her phone. CLOSE UP: Her contact list. Kathrine, Kaleb, Kaya, Kyle, Kar- She stops when she sees Kyle’s name. ON HER FACE. She is nervous, scared, and annoyed. PRUE Good thing I’m desperate. She hits call and puts the phone to her ear. CUT TO: EXT. JENKINS-RAVEN HOUSE – MOMENTS LATER STOCK. CUT TO: INT. JENKINS-RAVEN HOUSE – KYLE’S ROOM – MOMENTS LATER Kyle is relaxing on his bed in a while tank top and shorts while humming. His phone buzzes. He picks it up and sees it’s Prue. He hesitates before answering. KYLE Hello? He pauses. Her sweet voice then appears and he smiles lightly. PRUE (OVER PHONE) Hey… (long pause)'' Look, I’m fighting this demon and I need help. No one else is answering my calls and I can’t do it on my own so…'' He doesn’t hesitate. KYLE Count me in. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – ATTIC – MOMENTS LATER Prue is surprised he agreed so quickly especially considering… PRUE Great. I’ll beam you over. KYLE (OVER PHONE) (panicked) No! No, no, no, no! Prue smirks and closes her eyes touching her CUPID STONE. It glows and then Kyle REMOTE BEAMS into the attic. He lands on his feet and is queasy. KYLE Dammit, Prue! You know I hate that. PRUE Sorry. She hangs up the phone and then fills potion bottles. Kyle notices Sara. KYLE Who…? PRUE Sara Lynn – my new charge. She puts corks in them. KYLE Is she…? PRUE Yep. She’s on Night Quill right now. Keep her calm until I get back. KYLE And we’re fighting…? Prue points to the Book. He walks over. KYLE (CONT’D) Killian. Killian is an upper-level demon who specializes in the ruination of a mortal’s soul. He starts by making them a deal they can’t refuse, but then constantly makes them choose between that and another thing they love. (pauses to look at Prue then back at the Book) If not stopped in time, the mortal’s soul will be ruined and cursed to the Underworld for all eternity. (surprised) PRUE Yep, that’s Killian. His powers are below that. But, they’re basically just regeneration, fire balls, shimmering, and any other stolen powers. KYLE Sound like a real joy. Prue chuckles and then hands him two potions. PRUE You ready? KYLE As I’ll ever be. Prue goes to take his hand then and he pulls back. PRUE Relax, I have to touch you in order to beam us there. Don’t worry, you don’t have to endure it too long. She then slips her hand into his, and his fingers naturally fold with hers. She then BEAMS out. CUT TO: INT. INTERTIOR CHIC DESIGNS – SARA’S OFFICE – MOMENTS LATER Prue and Kyle BEAM in. As soon as they land Prue pulls away from him. PRUE He should be here… KYLE What did the Book say? Prue sighs. PRUE That he lingers above the places of his victims waiting to strike. Kyle sighs. They look around the entire building for almost fifteen minutes before meeting up at Sara’s Office again. Kyle is searching through the busted wall for any flesh to scry for. KYLE Ya know, I can’t believe you roped me into this. A demon – one, lousy demon is what I expected. But now I’m digging in debris. Prue doesn’t respond. KYLE (CONT’D) Prue? He looks over his shoulder and BEAT. gasps turning completely around. BEAT. Killian is standing behind Prue with a Soul Stripping knife pressed to her throat. KILLIAN Well, well… Isn’t this my lucky day! I get two witches for the price of one. (grins) Oh how I love my job. KYLE Your job is murdering innocent people. One the awesome scale, I’d say that’s pretty low. Killian presses the knife tighter to Prue’s throat and she gasps. KYLE (CONT’D) Hey, hey, hey! Let’s uh, not do anything rash, okay? You kill her you’ll have a swarm of witches coming after you. And you don’t want that. So why don’t you give me the knife, and you can have Sara. Prue’s eyes widen. PRUE Kyle! KILLIAN Why don’t I just kill her, (presses knife harder) and then kill you. Then no one will know what happened. KYLE Well, I tried. He then raises his hand quickly and FREEZES Killian’s arm. Prue then take this opportunity to shatter his arm and get free. She stumbles forwards and Kyle grabs her arm and pulls her into him to stable her. They exchange a longing look before Prue turns to Killian. PRUE I’m a Halliwell. And a fighter, sister, and cupid. But now, I’m going to vanquish you. She THROWS Killian backwards. He hits a wall before standing up and launching a FIREBALL at them. Kyle tackles Prue and they both hit the ground, the fireball hitting a wall. CUT TO: INT. INTERIOR CHIC DESIGNS – ELEVATOR – SAME TIME HOPE KERMEN is on the elevator and on her phone. She hears Killian hit a wall and looks up. The elevator opens up. She walks out and spots Prue and Kyle on the ground with Killian advancing towards them. HOPE Oh, my god! CUT TO: INT. INTERIOR CHILD DESIGNS – SARA’S OFFICE – MOMENTS LATER Prue hears Hope and looks to the girl. PRUE Hope! Hope, run! Go! She then stands up and kicks an advancing Killian in the head before spin kicking him. He grabs her leg and twists it. She cries out in pain. He throws her aside and she smashes through the glass door. Hope runs to Prue. HOPE Are you okay?! KYLE Prue!! Kyle turns to Killian and throws ICE at him. Killian throws a fire ball and the blast knocks Kyle backwards. Killian the SHIMMERS behind Hope and grabs her and throws her to a wall so he’s over a wounded Prue. He holds a knife over Prue and stabs downwards, when Hope let’s out a SCREAM that pierces through the office. All the windows rattle. Prue clasps her hands over her ears in pain Kyle does the same. Killian cripples down before falling to the ground in crippling agony. The windows shatter. Prue’s ears bleed. Despite this she takes the opportunity to grab the knife and stab Killian with the knife. He EXPLODES. Hope’s scream fades off. KYLE What… The hell… Was that? Everyone looks to a stunned Hope. FADE OUT: FADE IN: FINAL ACT EXT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LATE EVENING STOCK. CUT TO: INT. HALLIWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – LATE EVENING The Fated Ones – minus Melinda, Kyle, Hope, Leo, and Piper are gathered in the Manor. Hope is sipping tea. WYATT So… Let’s recap. You think Hope’s scream is what crippled the demon? How do you know it wasn’t a new power? PRUE Because it didn’t come from me. I would have felt it. It came from Hope – I’m sure of it. SABRINA Okay… So she’s a witch then? HOPE Witch?! I am not a witch. I’m not like you guys. I don’t know what happened and I don’t want to know, okay? She is panicking. Wyatt puts a hand on her shoulder. WYATT It’s okay. LEO I think she might be a Banshee. Everyone looks to Leo. PRUE Banshee? Leo nods. LEO Yes. A banshee is a mythical creature who has a scream that is deadly. However, most of them are, well, not human looking. Which makes me think she must be half human. KYLE She must have inherited the gene… PARIS That would explain why her powers are just coming out now. PRUE What do you mean? PARIS Well, Banshee’s powers are heightened during fearful situations. She must have been afraid for her life for the first time and that triggered the scream. Everyone nods. PARKER It makes sense. PARIS (confused) You’re agreeing with me? Parker smiles at her sister. Leo clears his throat. LEO You should probably take our guests home, now. PIPER Wyatt, why don’t you take Hope home? (pause) Has anyone seen my daughter? CHRIS Last time I saw her she was going to the store. WYATT Will do, mom. (gently) C’mon, Hope. I’ll take you home now. (offers hand) She nods and sets the tea down and takes Wyatt’s hand. He smiles gently at her before ORBING out. PRUE I have to take Kyle home. Ya know, before Billie kills me for putting her side in danger. Kyle chuckles. PARKER Alright, sis. See ya. Prue nods and takes Kyle’s hand. They BEAM out. PIPER Chris, honey… Do you think you can find your sister for me? I need to talk to her. CHRIS Sure, mom. He ORBS out to. Sabrina is on her phone and Parker walks to her. PARKER Uhm, Sab? Sabrina looks to her cousin. SABRINA Yeah? PARKER I’m sorry about earlier. I was just really frustrated. SABRINA It’s okay, I’m sorry to. (pauses) Forgive me? PARKER (smiles) Of course! They hug. Piper and Leo exchange a smile and Leo kisses the top of Piper’s head. Everyone smiles at each other. CUT TO: EXT. JENKINS-RAVEN HOUSE – FRONT YARD – MOMENTS LATER Prue and Kyle are walking up the front steps. Kyle unlocks his front door. Prue is awkwardly standing there. PRUE Thanks for your help today. Kyle turns and nods. KYLE Anytime. Awkward pause. PRUE It was… It was nice working with you again. Kyle smiles. KYLE Yeah, you to… (pause) And Prue I’m really sorry what happened- PRUE (interrupts) I know. So am I. But we can’t change the past, and I don’t want to. Maybe we can try and be friends now. He looks disappointed but nods KYLE Sure. Sounds great. Prue smiles lightly. PRUE Sounds great. (pause) Goodnight Kyle. KYLE Goodnight Prue. She then turns and walks off. Kyle watches her with a longing look in his eye, before he turns and goes into his house. CUT TO: INT. HALLWELL MANOR – LIVING ROOM – LATE EVENING Melinda is in the kitchen pouring a glass of wine. Chris and Wyatt are there to with wine. They are discussing something. MELINDA A source told me that this Luesent could be the one behind all the attacks on us. I have a feeling she’s planning something really big… She sighs and swirls her wine. WYATT We need to find out the truth about this demon before it’s too late. CHRIS We could go undercover in the Underworld again? Melinda disagrees. MELINDA No. Prue said that Killian said something about a bounty out on all of our heads. The Underworld is off limits for now – it’s way too dangerous. WYATT I’m with Melinda. We need to deal with this another way. They all nod in agreement. CHRIS Well, here’s to kicking some demon ass. He raises his glass of wine. Melinda and Wyatt do the same. MELINDA To kicking demon ass. WYATT Cheers. The smirk and clink glasses. CLOSE UP ON GLASSES. FADE OUT: END EPISODE Category:Fated Category:Season One Category:Episode Category:Transcript